


Mortified By You

by SticksandBones



Series: Tales from the DC Omegaverse [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, High School, Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SticksandBones/pseuds/SticksandBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason takes his role as older brother very seriously.<br/>It goes as well as can be expected. In other words, it doesn't.</p><p>Inspired by Evilpixie's "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1844020/chapters/3964504">If You Want</a>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortified By You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If You Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844020) by [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/pseuds/Evilpixie). 



> A short fic inspired by Chapter 3 of Evilpixie's "[If You Want](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1844020/chapters/3964504)". Which I recommend that you read first otherwise you might get lost. I highly recommend reading the series even if you're not into A/B/O dynamics. I wasn't at first, but now I'm totally into the trope because that world is absolutely fascinating.
> 
> Evilpixie, thanks for letting me dive into your sandbox :D I know this was meant to be a comment fic at first but I just decided to post it here since it exceeded the character limit. I hope you like it!

The shrill ringing of the school bell marked the end of the period just as Tim finished his final lap around the track. Miss Bennet had been particular sadistic that day and ordered the entire class to go through an entire obstacle course  _twice_ , wrapping it up with multiple laps around the field.

By now, most of his classmates were exhausted and breathless. After months of Robin training, Tim’s stamina had built up enough that his P.E. classes were a breeze. He had gone through the motions at a sedate pace, neither overtaking nor lagging behind the class. After all, it made no sense to show off his abilities to others.

A group of them had taken to gathering in a group at the edge of a field, something which Tim considered strange. They usually broke off into their individual circles of friends towards the end of the period.

Curiosity piqued, he strode over to the collection of omegas, as his sensitive nose picked up the smell of the alpha class at the other end of-

Wait.

Tim broke into a run and shouldered his way through the group of students and sure enough, there stood Jason looking for all the world like he wasn’t trespassing on school property. He was currently locked in a heated argument with his P.E. teacher.

“Uhh, Jason? What are you doing here?” Tim asked nervously.

It was then that Jason noticed him and quirked a wry grin. He reached out a hand and patted Tim’s head absent-mindedly. “Hush now, squirt. I’m having a chat with Miss Benny here,” he said, turning back to the woman.

The beta stared wide-eyed at the hulking alpha glaring death at her face. Jason was clad in a pair of worn leather pants and a plain T-shirt. Thrown over it was the heavy brown jacket he customarily wore with his uniform. All in all he cut an intimidating figure. Apparently she did have some spunk though, and her eyes narrowed. “Now you listen here young man, you can’t just barge in here and presume to lecture me on how to run my class!” she gritted out, seemingly ignoring the fact that she had to look _up_ at Jason to tell him off. “Kids fight and call each other names all the time. They just need to deal with it and toughen up. God knows some of them need to.”

“No  _you_ listen,” Jason snarled. “I don’t know what rock you just crawled out from but we’re not living in the goddamn middle ages anymore. So when you see them kids acting like arseholes, you don’t just chalk it up to teenagers being teenagers.  _You fucking tell them to quit being arseholes, capiche?”_

“Jason please it’s not that big a deal. I don’t care what they say,” Tim pleaded.

“No, kid. I’m not gonna let them push you around like this anymore.” This time Jason looked up to address the entire class. “You got that? Call my baby bro here a bitch  _one more time,_  I dare you, and I will personally hunt you down and make you regret it.”

“I’m sixteen,” Tim muttered indignantly.

“And if you’ve got any more people problems, you come to me. I’ll shake ‘em up a bit. Dick is shit with this stuff.” That said, Jason spun on his heel and sauntered off the field, whistling merrily. "Catch ya later, Timbo!"

The whole class just stood there stunned for a minute. Some of them looked uncertainly at each other. Finally, a breathless voice somewhere behind Tim cut through the silence.

“ _Dayum, Drake, your brother is hot._ ”

And the dam broke.

“Jesus, did you see his biceps-“

“Definitely a high-level, no doubt-“

”All that  _leather_ -“

“What’s his name again?”

“I am  _so_ tweeting this.”

“Did you get a picture? Please tell me you did.”

“Hey Tim, is your dad looking for more kids? Cuz I-“

“ _Yo, Drake!_ ”

“Even better, I got a video.“

“Tim-“

Tim wanted to crawl into a hole and just die. Maybe he’d just move into the cave permanently and abandon his civilian identity. Then he could be Robin full time. Bruce and Alfred could home school him. He’d take online classes and exams. His parents had left him a sizable inheritance so he could live off that comfortably for a long while…

Realising that he’d spaced out for a few minutes, he looked up to see his classmates staring at him expectantly as if waiting for an answer.

“Uhh…” Tim’s normally eloquent tongue failed to even form a proper word. Then he turned around and power walked in the direction of the school building. Maybe if he ignored it enough the whole affair would be forgotten by the next day.

Boy was he wrong.

By the time he emerged from the showers, his phone had cheerfully informed him that he’d received no less than five new friend requests.

By the end of the day over half his class had done the same and Tim was seriously considering disabling his account. It wasn’t like he used it that much anyway; his friends list comprised of a handful of friends, group project partners and Dick.

Dick... you are such a... a  _dick!_

By the next day the entire student population had heard the news and Tim bore witness to an intense but mostly silent pissing match between two high level omega kids for the right to sit with him at the cafeteria. It didn’t matter who won because Tim had snuck out the room while they were still busy glaring at each other.

It shouldn’t have surprised him that the other kids would be so fickle-minded. Granted, the number of insults thrown at Tim had decreased significantly, and whatever jabs sent at him now were more good-natured than intentionally hurtful, but he would’ve preferred having honest enemies over false friends.


End file.
